Angels vs Demons
by Levy the Chibi
Summary: AU   In a world where Angels and Demons are fighting for earth, two unbelievable loves must fight to end the war.  Based off of a Tumblr RP  IT WILL CONTAIN YURI AND HERETO SMUT! Just a warning :3
1. Prolouge

Far beyond the reach of humans, two realms existed which were beyond the imagination of any man. They were the realms of Angels and Demons. Most humans believed that angels were small, little beings who go flying about to assist people. But they were very wrong. Angels were fierce beings, the warriors of God. They were powerful fighters, capable of great things.

Then there were the demons. When people thought of these beings, they would link of evil creatures that only existed for evil purposes. But just as the humans were wrong about the angels, they were also wrong about the demons. They were a bit reckless and had a tendency to take things to extreme lengths, but they were not evil. The demons had their choices: They could either follow the humans' belief and cause harm to those of earth; or they could choose to remain in the demon realm and live a normal life, one without any need of bloodshed.

Princess Erza Scarlet, heiress to the throne of Hell, strolled into the hall of the palace. She watched as the demons cowered in fear and quickly dropped to one knee, bowing to their princess as she passed by. She ignored the lot of them and continued to the Throne Room, where her father awaited. She approached the closed door without even slowing down. The guardsmen scrambled to open the door for her, knowing that if they were not quick enough, she would have broken through the door. Erza walked in calmly and knelt before the father, the King of Hell.

"My darling daughter", the king's voice boomed, "I have a mission for you." He sat on his throne, dazing down at her with his red eyes.

"We have received word from our scouts on Earth that an angel will be descending to the planet. We have no further information on said angel, but I want you to go and take them out. Rid the territory of them before they can do anything." The demons and the angels were currently at war and at a stalemate. The demons wanted to win more than anything! They wanted Earth!

Erza frowned at her father's orders. She was against the war from the very beginning. What was the point of it? All it will end up causing was useless bloodshed and over what? Control of the useless beings known as humans? She had no interest in the planet or the insects that lived on it. But in the end, she had to follow the orders given to her. She was not only the princess of demons, but also a soldier. Her duty was to her people and her king.

An angel descending to Earth? What were the angels planning by sending a single angel to the planet? No matter. She must find this angel and kill it before it got the chance to do anything.

Princess Erza crossed her arm over her chest, bowing her head. "Yes, my king. I will go immediately and bring you their head as soon as possible!" With a dismissing nod from the king, she spread her pure black wings and flew out of the palace's window, beginning to journey to planet Earth.

* * *

><p>"Mirajane." God said to a young angel with beautiful, feather wings the color of snow. She looked up as she walked passed his office. She was God's favorite. Always a little goodie goodie and barely any of the angel's like her for this reason. But she had never done anything wrong. She always just tried her best.<p>

"Yes, my lord?" She smiled, walking into his office. She had a huge pile of books in her arms, which she had placed down on the coffee table God had in front of his desk.

"I want you to go to the human's surface." He stated. Mirajane blinked.

"Why sir? I'm not good at fighting..."

"You will be going for a scouting mission. There has been increased demon activity." He explained.

"But sir..."

"Do not argue with me, Mirajane!" His voice boomed like thunder, causing her to flinch slightly.

"I..." She looked to the floor, "Yes sir..." She left for her room as God rubbed his temples. No one dared to defy God. If you did...well, let's just say it's not pretty. She gather up a small tote of supplies and headed for the gate to Earth.


	2. Chapter 1

Mirajane felt the grass tickle her bare feet as she gently touched down in the field. She smiled at the scene. It was a beautiful sunny day, partly cloudy. It smelled like rain, but nothing was wet, so that meant it would be raining soon. She took a deep breath and went to move on, but a letter suddenly appeared in front of her. She blinked and took hold of it, recognizing the script letters on the front. It was from God.

"_Dear Mirajane. I thought about it and you have been working hard lately. Don't continue on with the scouting mission. I will have someone else do it. You take a nice long vacation. Be sure to hide your wings around the humans and to stay on guard. You never know when a demon will appear._" Mirajane sighed slightly. He always did this to her. She would be sent on a mission, most generally scouting, and then tell her to take a break and enjoy some time on earth. She shrugged slightly and stretched out her wings. The clearing was empty, aside from wild animals. She flapped them gently before hiding them. She folded them over her body, making them look like a cloak. She looked around and smiled. Well, it was very beautiful here. Perhaps she would just stay here in the forest for her vacation.

Erza landed in a forest with so much force that she felt the earth rumble beneath her feet. She looked down at the cracked ground. _I really need to learn how to hold back my powers._ She folded her wings around her like a cloak. Her eyes moved around slowly, taking in her surroundings. All around here was endless trees and no evidence of humans being in this area yet. It reminded her of the time where humans did not exist. The earth had been healthy and pure at that time. But then the creatures evolved and humans began to take the resources they needed.

She removed her boots and began to walk around barefoot. She had to admit, it was very nice. As she walked along, she noticed a girl standing in the middle of it all, looking as if she was lost. The girl was not very tall and her hair was a beautiful shade of silvery-white. There was something about her that drew the demon princess in. She couldn't explain it, but she felt the need to get to know her.

"Um...hello?" Her voice sounded weak. Erza had never spoken with such a soft and unguarded voice before.

After standing there for a few minutes, unaware of the new person around, Mira became adjusted to the clearing. Her feathers kept her insulated and warm, as it was pretty cold. She hummed softly as she moved over to a patch of flowers. They were dying without the warmth from the sun. A simple touch from the girl's slender hand brought them back to life instantly. They were now a brilliant shade of purple. She smiled warmly and got up. Mira heard a voice behind her and jumped a bit. She looked over and saw her: A girl with hair that was such a lovely shade of red. Much like roses or a sunset.

"Hello there." She smiled happily, guard was down. When Mira's guard was down, her wings had a tendency to unfold. Which they did in that instant.

Erza stood there, gaping like an idiot. She had not meant to call out to her. She wasn't supposed to interact with anyone during her missions, unless she absolutely needed to. But it was too late to take back her greeting now and it would be rude to not answer the girl.

"Um..I..." She cut herself off as she watched what she had been a cloak over the girl's shoulder twitch and turned into pure white, feather wings. An angel! _How dare she try to fool me! _Erza though as she gritted her teeth. She was angry at herself for falling for what she had assumed to be one of the angel's tricks.

"Y...You're an angel!" Erza's demonic wings shot up as her eyes narrowed. She pulled out a dagger from her satchel and charged at Mirajane. The angel screamed and jumped out of the way just in time. She jumped in the wrong direction and hit the tree nearby. She groaned a bit, cursing her wings under her breath. She could never tell when they would spread like that.

"Forgive me, but I mean no harm! I don't want to fight you!" She said as she slowly got to her feet. She stood there, her hands together in front of her, by her waist. She knew that if this girl kept attacking, she would have too use magic to take her out. Angels were very adept at using all kinds of magic. Erza's dagger landed in a tree as Erza continued to charge. Since Mira had dodged, Erza did not stop her attack and her dagger landed in the tree. It burst into flames as the demon turned to glare at the angel.

"_This angel is quick. Not many can dodge one of my charges." _She thought as she took notice the way Mira bumped into the tree. "_Is she hurt..? No! Stop it! She's the enemy! Why am I worrying?" _

"Don't want to fight? Tch! Don't give me that! You're an angel and I'm a demon! We have no choice but to fight!" Erza charged once again, this time with no weapons.

"No choice? We are our own people! We have the right to choose what we want to do!" She said with strong determination as she rubbed her slightly bleeding forehead. "Just because we're on two opposing sides, doesn't mean we have to fight! I really don't want to fight you!" Erza was a bit annoyed at what Mirajane said. She may have had a choice, but Erza did not. In truth, she didn't want to fight her either. But she had a duty to her kingdom. As the Princess of Hell, she never had a choice. She had to follow through with her mission

Mira squeaked and crossed her arms over her face, dodging Erza's second charge by the hair on her head. A frying pan appeared in her hands and she swung it blindly. She heard a klang as it made contact Erza's upper arm. Erza jumped back as it made contact. It hurt. A damn frying pan actually hurt her. _What the hell? _She thought, rubbing her arm. It must have been some kind of magical frying pan.

"AH! Oh no! I really hurt you!" Mira gasped as Erza's injured arm fell limp. She knew what she had to do. The angel moved in closer to the demon.

"You may have a choice, but I do not!" Erza's eyes narrowed as she moved away from Mira, "You silly little angel. You have no idea who I am, do you?"

"You can tell me who you are later." Mira spoke putting her hand in front of Erza's face, "Dream Knock." Bubbles shot from the palm of her hand, bursting in Erza's face. She had been so focused on the angel that she had not noticed her arm was bleeding and going numb. Before she could even speak, the bubbles popped and her vision blurred. Mira caught her gently and laid her in grass. Erza's last thought before falling into a deep sleep was how warm the angel was. Mira had to do something. The clouds were getting dark and shelter was needed. She sighed gently and closed her eyes, searching for something they could use as a shelter. There was a cave not far from their current location. Mirajane smiled a bit and pulled Erza's uninjured arm around her neck. Slowly, she moved Erza and herself to the cave. She laid the demon down, using her satchel as a pillow. Once sure she was comfortable, she ran out of find some firewood. While out, she got some leaves, which would make a much better pillow. Once she had switched her bag for the leaves, she got the bandages our and began to bandage Erza's broken arm.


End file.
